This invention relates to a keyboard for electronic calculators, particularly miniature calculators incorporated, for example, in wristwatches. Such a miniature calculator is manufactured, for example, by SEIKO (Japan) under the designation "FH-001 Digital Calculator" or by EMEX AG (Switzerland).
The progressive reduction in the size of electronic calculators has made it increasingly difficult to operate the keyboards with the bare finger of the user. Thus, a point has already been reached where a secure actuation of the selected keys of miniature calculators are possible only with an auxiliary instrument such as a pencil tip or a tool of similar configuration. A disadvantage of this arrangement resides in the inconvenience involved with the necessity of using an additional tool which may not be always immediately available. A further disadvantage is considered to reside in the risks of damaging the calculator by hard tools or by soiling it, for example, by graphite particles that could break off a pencil.